


More Than Enough

by Smellslikezombies



Category: Distant Shores (Visual Novel)
Genre: Smut, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:35:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25396258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smellslikezombies/pseuds/Smellslikezombies
Summary: Oliver doesn't like sharing, but Edward comes around.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	More Than Enough

“I refuse to share, especially with a _pirate_ ,” Oliver spat, crossing his arms and walking to the wall to try and make the room feel less cramped with three people crowding it. 

“Oliver, have you forgotten that _I’m_ a pirate?” Eden crossed her arms and pointedly ignored Edward, who had begun snickering from his seat on the bed. He had already begun to take his shoes off, and Oliver scoffed.

“Please, make yourself at home in _my_ cabin.” 

“I intend to, _Lieutenant_.” The title made Oliver shift in his shoes as a blush crept up his neck, forcing him to look away. Eden, however, caught it and planned to use it to her advantage. 

“Aw, Oliver, aren’t you curious?” She walked over to him and pressed close, wrapping a loose strand of his hair around her finger. He sent a nervous glance to the pirate on the bed, who was staring intently at him, before looking back into the dark eyes of the time traveler whose gaze was divided between his lips and his eyes. She stood on her tiptoes and placed her mouth right next to his ear, breath making his spine shake. The position forced his eyes elsewhere, and Edward’s eyes, authoritative and commanding, were his final target. The captain was sitting comfortably on the bed, face blank but eyes full of the thoughts that were slowly beginning to seep into Oliver’s mind. “If anything, I would be sharing you with Edward, don’t you think?” 

Oliver stammered, but his eye contact couldn’t be broken with the captain. “I--What…? What do you mean?” Edward raised an eyebrow and smirked, making Oliver’s knees nearly buckle. _How is he so damn attractive?_

“If you don’t want to, that’s fine, my love,” she whispered, stepping back but remaining close to him. Oliver was still staring over her head at the man on the bed. 

“I…” he trailed off, mind flashing with visuals of the captain shirtless above him, panting as Oliver sucked on hi--

 _Wait_. 

“What’ll it be, pretty boy?” Edward asked, voice rough in a way that sent heat directly to Oliver’s dick. The next words out of his mouth were barely thought out, but he didn’t seem to care.

“I want to.”

“What was that? Couldn’t understand through your accent,” Edward taunted, fire of a challenge heating the tension between them. 

“Fuck off, pirate.” Edward was up in a flash and crossed the room in 3 steps before taking Oliver’s face in one large hand. A few inches shorter than him, Edward tugged his head down to his height, silver ring digging into his cheek almost painfully. 

“ _What_ did you just say?” Oliver could feel his dick twitch in his pants, but he quickly glanced over to Eden, who stood just a hair off to the side, watching the interaction. “Did I say you could look at her?” Edward tightened his hold, bringing Oliver’s gaze back to his. Oliver’s breath was coming out quicker and his heart was racing as he felt Eden’s hand drift to his pants, fingers sliding over his bulge in the effort to unbutton them. 

“So hard so quickly, Lieutenant.” His hard cock jumped in her hand at the title and she laughed, making a wave of heat rush to his face. “Aw, do you like being called that? How naughty…” She wrapped her lips around the tip, tonguing his slit that was already wet with precum. He choked a groan, but couldn’t hold it back when Edward’s rough stubble scraped his skin as he pressed a trail of kisses down the soldier’s throat. Oliver’s eyes squinted shut as he enjoyed the sensory overload, every hickey from the captain and flick of the tongue from the time traveler bringing him closer to bliss. All too soon, Eden’s warm mouth left his skin, and he couldn’t help the small whimper that fell from his lips. 

“Poor boy, unable to get off, hm?” Edward breathed, hot air fanning over the already sensitive bites littering the Lieutenant’s throat. “I’m going to make you beg for it.” He stepped away from him and grabbed Eden’s hand to pull her up and towards the bed, where she quickly shed her clothes and laid on the thick comforter. Ever cool and casual, Edward simply leaned against the wall next to her, cold eyes fixed on Oliver and his clear confusion in the role he was supposed to be playing. Luckily, Eden was ever eager to catch him up. 

“C’mere, handsome,” she breathed, crooking a finger to beckon him closer and smiling easily at him when Oliver briefly glanced towards Edward. He wasn’t sure why he was asking permission, but he couldn’t deny that the small nod he got from the pirate as a go-ahead was thrilling. “Good boy,” she purred as he walked into her open arms, shedding a thin shirt and pants as he went. She pulled his chin down much like Edward had and kissed him, lips insistent and urgent against his until she lightly pulled on his hair to move his mouth down, letting him forge his own path down her collarbone and breasts. Edward continued to watch, palming himself as Oliver finally reached Eden’s core, hot breath against her skin making her moan loudly. After a few minutes of her groans, he kicked off the wall and ran a hand down Oliver’s spine, stopping just before the curve of his ass. The Lieutenant’s hand meandered to wrap around his cock, but Edward ripped it away and held it behind his back, the pain mixing with the pleasure of having Eden’s juices on his tongue. 

“Do you want someone to make you come, huh?” Edward asked, tugging Oliver’s head up by his hair. “Answer me.”

“Yes, I want to come, captain.” The term slipped out, and Oliver was surprised at himself until he heard a deep laugh from behind him. 

“Captain, eh?” Edward winked at Eden over Oliver’s shoulder, where a deep red was reaching from both the teasing and the fact that he was between two of the most attractive people he’d ever met, pirates or no. “I like that coming from you.” Edward reached forward to insert two fingers into Eden, who threw her head back against the pillow as he curled his fingers. Oliver was tense beneath him, trying to figure out his next move, when Edward pulled his fingers, now coated in her arousal, out of her and immediately ran them around the rim of Oliver’s hole, tight and hot. 

“Ah!” Oliver gasped, eyes fluttering closed as he pushed back against his hand, eager for Edward to enter him as soon as possible. A calloused hand landed on his ass, making him hiss. 

“I wasn’t kidding when I said I want you to _beg_ , Oliver.” There were already tears in his eyes as another slap sounded throughout the room. Eden’s finger swiped along his cheek, and he realized he was crying.

“Please, fuck, Captain. I want to come from your cock, I’m begging you! You make me feel so good-- _ah, fuck!_ ” he pleaded and yelped when Edward inserted a single finger into him while simultaneously rubbing the bruised flesh of his ass. 

“So greedy…Eden, do you think he wants my cock as bad as he says he does?” 

“Hm…” She stroked Oliver’s jaw, still close to her folds as he panted from the stimulation of one finger inside him, brushing his prostate. A particularly hard movement of his thick finger had Oliver gasping, breath against her clit making her even wetter. 

“Let’s play a game, then.” Edward added another finger and pumped them steadily in and out of Oliver as he explained. “Make her feel good and I’ll consider fucking you.” He patted his red flesh. “Sound good?”

“Yes, sir.” 

“So obedient!” Eden giggled, the statement tapering off into a moan as his lips attached to her clit, sucking harshly. His hands flew to her thighs as she began to squirm, holding her down for easier access to her core as his tongue slipped inside her, saliva mixing with her juices as he ravaged her. Edward thrusted his fingers deep inside him, making the lieutenant moan into Eden’s skin. The sounds filling the room were downright filthy, but the three couldn’t find it within themselves to care as each were so focused on helping the other find pleasure. 

“Oliver, I--” she gasped, back arching and eyes shut as she rocked against his mouth, the added movement sending her over the edge. “Fuck, don’t stop!” A hand from behind him tangled itself in his hair, holding his head down to keep his mouth on her as she continuously came into his mouth, her cum dripping down his chin and onto the sheets below them. Edward rubbed a hand on Oliver’s ass again, humming in approval. 

“Eden, love, did that feel good?” he asked as Oliver panted between her thighs. The sight of Oliver with his ass in the air and his knees spread as he leaned down to kiss the plump skin was all too erotic, and Edward took a mental picture in case this was the last time they did this. However, with the way Oliver was pressing his backside closer to Edward, he doubted it. 

“It was, Oliver’s such a good boy for us.” 

“I have to agree.” Edward ran his hands up and down Oliver’s thighs, drawing out a whimper that made the captain laugh. “Aw, are you that desperate for my cock?” The lieutenant spread his knees even more, hair sticking to his forehead with sweat.

“Please, Captain, I need you,” he sobbed, missing the smile that Edward flashed as he lined up his cock with Oliver’s entrance. 

“Just what I like to hear.” With a slow thrust, Edward buried himself inside Oliver, who felt like he was going to pass out from the delicious stretch. Eden laid below him, smothering him with kisses and gently rubbing his shoulders. “ _Fuck_ , you feel so good wrapped around me, Ollie.” 

His voice was shaky and cracked easily. “Don’t...call me that.” Edward laughed and shifted his hips, brushing directly against Oliver’s prostate. 

“I think I can call you whatever I want right now, can’t I?” Oliver opened his mouth to speak, but all that came out was a loud groan when Edward thrusted again. “That’s what I thought.”

“Edward, you’re such a tease,” Eden laughed, pressing a small kiss to Oliver’s nose and prompting a blissed out smile from the lieutenant. 

“He loves it, just look at him.” Edward began thrusting at a steady pace, lewd sound of skin against skin reverberating off the walls. “Look at how greedily he takes my cock.”

“Such a good boy,” Eden repeated, running her fingers through his hair and tugging to pull his face up when he fell forward in pleasure. 

“Please,” Oliver whispered, tears pricking his eyes as he approached his orgasm, bliss beginning to wash over him as Edward picked up his pace. 

“That’s right, baby, come for us,” Eden encouraged, prompting a low groan from the captain. 

“Come all over the sheets, Ollie.” He punctuated it with a sharp slap that sent Oliver tumbling over the edge, his cum decorating the blanket below him with strings of white as he nearly collapsed. He clenched around Edward’s cock and, feeling his orgasm rapidly approaching him, he pulled out of Oliver and flipped him over to shoot his own load over the muscular lieutenant, ropes stringing between the sculpted abs and perfect pectorals. Edward sucked in a breath at the sight, and he nearly felt his heart stop beating as Eden reached over to lick up a small pool of his cum off Oliver, who could barely process what happened. 

“Holy shit,” he breathed, watching Eden lick a stripe up to his nipple before taking it between her lips and sucking lightly. 

“I agree,” was Edward’s gruff agreement as he bent down and joined Eden in cleaning Oliver off, tongue intent on exploring every inch of skin possible. Over his belly button, the two pirates met in a heated kiss, letting Oliver watch as it happened directly above him and made his dick twitch back to life. After a few minutes, he sat up and grabbed Edward’s chin in his hand to kiss him before turning and doing the same to Eden. 

“Round 2?”

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed, and if you did, don't forget to comment!! if you want to check out my tumblr, hmu at mrsbhandar


End file.
